Enzymatic coagulation of milk by milk-clotting enzymes, such as chymosin and pepsin, is one of the most important processes in the manufacture of cheeses. Enzymatic milk coagulation is a two-phase process: a first phase where a proteolytic enzyme, chymosin or pepsin, attacks κ-casein, resulting in a metastable state of the casein micelle structure and a second phase, where the milk subsequently coagulates and forms a coagulum.
Chymosin (EC 3.4.23.4) and pepsin (EC 3.4.23.1), the milk clotting enzymes of the mammalian stomach, are aspartic proteases belonging to a broad class of peptidases.
When produced in the gastric mucosal cells, chymosin and pepsin occur as enzymatically inactive pre-prochymosin and pre-pepsinogen, respectively. When chymosin is excreted, an N-terminal peptide fragment, the pre-fragment (signal peptide) is cleaved off to give prochymosin including a pro-fragment. Prochymosin is a substantially inactive form of the enzyme which, however, becomes activated under acidic conditions to the active chymosin by autocatalytic removal of the pro-fragment. This activation occurs in vivo in the gastric lumen under appropriate pH conditions or in vitro under acidic conditions.
The structural and functional characteristics of bovine, i.e. Bos taurus, pre-prochymosin, prochymosin and chymosin have been studied extensively. The pre-part of the bovine pre-prochymosin molecule comprises 16 aa residues and the pro-part of the corresponding prochymosin has a length of 42 aa residues. The active bovine chymosin comprises 323 aa is a mixture of two forms, A and B, both of which are active.
Chymosin is produced naturally in mammalian species such as bovines, camels, caprines, buffaloes, sheep, pigs, humans, monkeys and rats.
Bovine chymosin has for a number of years been commercially available to the dairy industry.
WO02/36752A2 (Chr. Hansen) describes recombinant production of camel chymosin.
The references listed immediately below may in the present context be seen as references describing mutants of chymosin:                Suzuki et al: Site directed mutagenesis reveals functional contribution of Thr218, Lys220 and Asp304 in chymosin, Protein Engineering, vol. 4, January 1990, pages 69-71;        Suzuki et al: Alteration of catalytic properties of chymosin by site-directed mutagenesis, Protein Engineering, vol. 2, May 1989, pages 563-569;        van den Brink et al: Increased production of chymosin by glycosylation, Journal of biotechnology, vol. 125, September 2006, pages 304-310;        Pitts et al: Expression and characterisation of chymosin pH optima mutants produced in Tricoderma reesei, Journal of biotechnology, vol. 28, March 1993, pages 69-83;        M. G. Williams et al: Mutagenesis, biochemical characterization and X-ray structural analysis of point mutants of bovine chymosin, Protein engineering design and selection, vol. 10, September 1997, pages 991-997;        Strop et al: Engineering enzyme subsite specificity: preparation, kinetic characterization, and x-ray analysis at 2.0 ANG resolution of Val111phe site mutated calf chymosin, Biochemistry, vol. 29, October 1990, pages 9863-9871;        Supannee et al: Site-specific mutations of calf chymosin B which influence milk-clotting activity, Food Chemistry, vol. 62, June 1998, pages 133-139;        Zhang et al: Functional implications of disulfide bond, Cys45-Cys50, in recombinant prochymosin, Biochimica et biophysica acta, vol. 1343, December 1997, pages 278-286.        
None of the prior art references mentioned above describe directly and unambiguously any of the chymosin mutants/variants as described/claimed below herein.